Bella Donna
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: After Bella's heartbreak with Jake, she sets out to Paris and explores the Opera Populair. In meeting The Phantom Of the opera, he takes her on as his pupil and new christine, after being spellbound by her voice. But is she beyond saving from his trance?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello again my hopefully happy readers, Again i bring you a story of Twilight (it being my fave series) with a twist. This a cross bewteen The Phantom Of The Opera and Twilight. The story takes place- (In Twilight)- Just after Jake brakes up with Bella. (In Phantom)- A year after the accident._

_I hope you enjoy, and please review. I would here like to say a hello to a friend of mine who is right now in China with her family. Hi Emily._

_Enjoy._

_Love WP9 xxx_

_P.S i do not own any of the charicters in the story, the plot is mine though._

* * *

"_I don't want to see you again. It's a lot better if we're not friends Bell__a!" Jake whispered, his voice barly audible over the wind. _

"_Jake, Please, please don't do this. We can work this out, right?" I was begging him now "Jake, just not now, please I cant take it." _

"_If not now when. You knew this was coming." _

"_Jake, please!"_

"_No!"_

* * *

The memory of the conversation replayed over and over in my mind, it was half an hour till we reached the destination. I had decided to go to Paris. I was hoping to find what I needed there. I don't know why I chose Paris. When I was looking at a map of the world, trying to decide where to escape to, Paris seemed to call to me.

The night before I had, had the strangest of dreams. I was in a long, cream coloured dress. My hair was all around mte. There was a man.

_

* * *

I remember there was mist,_

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glossy lake._

_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat._

_And in the boat there was a man._

* * *

The plane landed and the seat belt sign blinked off. The bustling around the plane was awful. Men, women, children and luggage were all trying to get out of the plane door. I waited for the que to decrease before I got out and made my way to baggage pick-up.

As I was collecting my items I was recalling the night before. The dream I had been having. I was day-dreaming.

_

* * *

Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is that face in the mask?_

* * *

These dreams were very unlike the nightmares I used to have about_ him_. I wondered if I would see him again. Even once be it at a distance. I took a taxi to the _Hotel de' le queen_. On the way we passed a very old looking opera house. The sign read _"Le' Opera Popular'"_ I took out my note pad of things to do and wrote to see the opera house tomorrow.

That night I had the same dream. This time it went longer and I had never felt so enthused by a dream in my life.

I was singing. My voice rang out loud and clear as a bell chime.

_

* * *

I remember there was mist,_

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glossy lake._

_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat._

_And in the boat there was a man._

I was walking up to a man playing an organ. He was in a black suit and a mask covering the right side of s

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is that face in the mask?_

I reached out to his face to remove the mask but he pushed my hands away and flung me to the floor, singing.

_Damn you._

_You little lying padolar _

_You little demon, this is what you wanted to see._

_Curse you, you little lying dallier, _

_You little viper. Now you cannot ever be free. _

_Damn you,_

_Curse you._

_Stranger than you dreamt it can you even dare to look or bare to think of me, this lowsem gargole who burns in hell but secretly, yearns for heaven secretly, secretly _

_Fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster, this lowsem gargole who seems a beast but secretly. Dreams of beauty secretly, secretly, oh Bella._

* * *

And then, a mist surrounds us and I awake from the dream as I had done the night before, sweating and gasping. 


	2. Meeting A Dream!

_A/N: Hey fans. So i have finally updated a new chappie. Ok so the last one was really corny, as is this one. But i aint yet the next teen author. So enjoy._

_'Hi Emily, Merry Christmas to you and your family!!!' _

_MERRY X-MAS EVERYONE!!!!!_

_Love always WP9 xxx_

* * *

The next day I dressed in black jeans and a white lacy t-shirt.

I made my way to the Opera Populair, my heart was pounding, I had never seen such a beautiful building in all my life, and at this point of my life this was the right time, to be in a magnificent place in my most painful hours would surly brighten my life at least an inch.

The building looked ancient because of the windows shut up by wooden planks. I walked around to the back of the building, and found a back door. pulling the wooden planks of the door and creeping inside. I made my way through the golden leaf painted pillers, around the maze-like passages and up the grand marbal stairs.

I eventually found myself standing on a theatre stage. I felt like I was on the stage of my life. I started to remember another part of my dreams. A song started to play in my mind and lyrics formed by my lips.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_That voice that calls to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find, _

_The phantom of the opera is here, inside my mind._

I sang of the angel who had haunted my dreams every night. I sang loud enough for I to be a famous singer. Suddenly another voice sang above mine, a angelic male's voice.

_In all your '''''' you always knew-_

_That man in mistery, in all a known._

_And in that labory, where night is night_

_The phan…….tom of the opera is there, inside my/your mind._

_Sing my angel of music_

_He's there, the phantom of the opera, ah_

_Sing for me_

_Ah….._

_Sing my angel_

_Ahh…._

_Ahh….._

The song came to a finish and my pulse was hammering. I then noticed the man standing in the shadows of box five of the theatre.

I screamed and tried to hide but I tripped on the curtain and fell flat on my face. 'Great that would bruise!' I got up and brushed myself off. I turned quickly and almost bumped into the man standing behind me. I screeched when I saw him. He was in a theatre Spanish tuxedo. He was tall, had black hair and had a white mask covering the right side of his face.

"Are you okay?" his voice, a dreamy, can't get-enough-of voice. I nodded quickly and tried to make my way around him. But he stood in my way.

"That was spectacular. I have not heard such a beautiful voice since, well that is a past I would prefere not to talk about." He's voice wavered the most tiniest bit. "I wish to ask you, would you consider, becoming my pupil?"

I thought about this for a few seconds. I wanted to start anew and this could just be my chance. Like if Edward would come back for me, and even if he did, would he like a new me?

"Yes, I would be honoured."

He smiled.

"Very well, what is your name?"

"Bella."

"Just Bella?"

I nodded.

"Very well, Bella. Welcome to the Opera Populair, you shall be a star, my young Bella Donna."


	3. Returning to forks

_A/N: Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed your christmas. Enjoy this chappie, REVIEW PLEASE._

_WP9 xxx_

* * *

"_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, Once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."_

My voice rang out around the damp lake lair of my teacher, the phantom of the opera. I sang like his precious Christine who he had spoken about on many an occasion. His voice was dreamy and mysterious, Edwards was dreamy but angelic. Oh how i longed to hear his voice once again as it sang my lullaby.

"Bella, keep your voice steady, its wavering. Imagine you are on a stage and thousands of dukes and duchesses are watching and applauding. Your voice can pitch very high, let it sing." Eric's voice came over the music.

* * *

Next day i got a message from Forks. It reported that Charlie was sick, and that i urgently needed to come home in case he didn't make it. When Eric was asleep i snuck out leaving a message by his door.

I booked the tickets and borded the plane. The flight felt longer and more anxious to get off. When we arrived i made my way hastily back home, dropping off my bags. I went to the hospital and into Charlies room. He lay there, tubes in his nose, and a mask on his mouth.

"He just made it. If Mr Black hadn't had found him when he did, he wouldn't still be here. He got lucky." Said the nurse. I thanked her and made my way home.

I sat on my bed thinking about how i would handle being back in Forks. I would have to return back to school, remain here and when Charlie was better stabled, go back to Paris.

* * *

I went to school in my red truck the next day. I parked it in a place farther from school, hoping to avoid attention. I made my way to the first class, and froze in my tracks, There sat Edward at our usual table, and worst he was alone, that meant i would be sitting next to him.

He noticed me then and his expression was first surprised, then dull and sad. I made my way to the table, setting my things on the desk and taking out a pencil and a notebook, and started taking notes.

When the bell sounded i made my way slowly, eyes down trying to divert attention. "Bella?" Dang, he found me.

I turned to him and faced him. "Hi Edward, erm..long time no see eh." I smiled at him causitly. His returning smile didn't touch his eyes.

"How have you been?" I asked, casually keeping my tone light

"Not as great. Bella can i talk to you privately somewhere?" i nodded and we went behind the school.

"Bella, I...I never meant anything i said, Bella i love you and i have never stopped loving you, nor will i ever. Bella can you forgive me for what i did? Can you ever love me again?" his eyes were pleading.

"Edward," his voice burned a little on the way out, but it burned with happiness and desire "I love you beyond love, your all i want, all i could ever want. _EDWARD I LOVE YOU!"_ He smiled and took me in his arms, kissing my lips.

I felt what i hadn't felt in a long, long time. Love. I hugged him strongly, i felt my heart sing

"Lets go to your house." I whispered in his ear, he looked at me quizzily for a moment before agreeing and taking me to his car and driving us there.

* * *

When i arrived i went straight to his piano. He sat beside me and i took his hands, and placed them on the keys. I smiled in encouragement. "Play." I whispered.

His hands moved over the keys and the melody sang inside me as well as the instiment. A song came to my mind and i sang, not caring how i heard.

_

* * *

Close every door to me, hide all the world from me, bar all the windows and shut out the light._

_Do what you want with me hate me and laugh at me, darken my daytime, and torture my night._

_If my life was important i would ask will i live or die, but i know the answers lie far from this world._

_Close every door to me, keep those i love from me. Children of Israel are never alone. _

_For i know i shall find my own peace of mind, for i have been promised a land of my own._

_Just give me a number instead of my name, forget all about me and let me decay._

_I do not matter i'm only one person, destroy me compleatly then throw me away._

_If my life were important i would ask will i live or die for i know the answers lie far from this world._

_Close every door to me, keep those i love from me. Children of Israel are never alone. _

_For we know we shall find our own peace of mind, for we have been promised a land of our own._

* * *

The song came to a close and Edward turned to me. "Bella, that was beautiful, i never new you could sing."

"I...erm...it was what was amusing me when you...erm...left." I whispered.

"Who was your teacher?" that question caught me off gard.

"Er, his name is Eric."

"Was he a good teacher?" i nodded. "I would like to meet him."

"That might be a bit hard, i didn't learn it all here, i went to Paris to learn singing. I only came back because Charlies in hospital."

"Bella, i am so sorry. I didn't know." He was sinceare

"Its okay, its my fault it happened." He looked confused "I had left without a word to Paris because i was, heartbroken. Jake broke up our friendship. He was the only one who kept me in one piece when you left."

"Bella I'm...' I cut him off.

"Its fine. As long as I am with you, I am happy."

"I love you Bella."


End file.
